Beast
by Magic Studios
Summary: "A veces... Las bestias no son demonios, sino personas."


**Disclaimer:** Zone-00 y sus personajes pertenecen a Kijo QjO, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias:** Siendo sincera me encantaría poder tener más información en mi idioma sobre este fantástico manga, por ello, pido disculpas si he cometido algún error. La historia transcurre en el pasado y está situada en el momento en el que Kisshou pierde sus piernas, es decir, que hay un poco de gore y espero que se pueda digerir.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Beast**

Los tiempos antiguos, aquellos que todos han olvidado, han sido cálidos a la luz del sol, pero... ¿Qué hay en la sombras? ¿Qué hay de noche?

Inconsciente de todo el horror que encerraban los corazones humanos, un hermoso jovencito descendió un día como otro cualquiera a un pueblecito. Uno que en varios siglos, se convertiría en el ajetreado y poblado Tokio.

Ni la más bella ave podría retar al hermoso muchacho de cabellos agraciados por los rayos de los días de verano. Pronto fue acogido en brazos del humilde pueblo y él, satisfecho y risueño, ayudaba a los aldeanos a mejorar sus parajes, ayudar en sus labores, sonreír para darles la bienvenida o la despedida.

El hermoso muchacho vestido de sacerdotisa brindaba sus mejores danzas para los Dioses y que éstos escucharan las plegarias de sus gentes, convirtiéndose en una tierra próspera y fértil.

Pero los días de verano se vieron envueltos en un halo frío, el mismo que hizo estremecer su cuerpo mientras se bañaba en privado a lo alto del pueblo, donde las cataratas opacaban cualquier sonido.

Los dorados cabellos estaban sueltos, acariciando su espalda con gracia mientras su cuerpo desnudo era bañado en las cristalinas lagunas, inaccesibles para el resto... O eso pensaba.

Pero dos detalles eran muy visibles para los niños que jugaban cerca. Curiosos ellos, se adentraron entre malezas y cuestas para vislumbrar a la sacerdotisa en sus momentos de soledad. Y fue cuando todo se descubrió.

Ella era él. No era una sacerdotisa.

Plumas. Dos hermosas alas doradas coronaban el dorsal.

Los niños, asustados, corrieron ladera abajo en busca de la protección adulta ante lo que habían visto. Aquello no era humano, no era de este mundo y la sombra en los rostros de las madres contagiaron a los maridos, hasta llegar a oídos del patriarca, el más anciano y sabio del lar.

—Los niños han visto a un monstruo. —decían las mujeres.

—¡Es un demonio! ¡No podía existir una belleza así en este mundo! ¡Nos tenía a todos engañados! —clamaban los hombres.

—El demonio nos va a comer... —murmuraban los niños aterrados en las faldas de sus madres.

—¡Silencio! —espetó el sabio, teniendo la obediencia de inmediato con un golpe del bastón contra la tierra de la plaza central. —Los niños han visto a un hombre con alas doradas. —alzó ambas manos, cual cuervo que se cernía sobre la oscuridad que caía en el pueblo y sus gentes. —Los Yatagarasu son conocidos por otorgar la vida eterna si se come de su carne.

Y como una chispa en el granero, el fuego ardió en los hombres, alzando antorchas al cielo nocturno con gritos de guerra.

Gritos que fueron escuchados por el Tengu dorado de las lagunas. Se preparaba para comenzar a vestir sus prendas que la aldea tan amablemente le dio. Pobre colibrí, no sabía que bajar por las faldas de los montes a toda prisa le acortaría otro segundo más de vida.

El pueblo estaba furioso como el fuego que marcaban los pequeños destellos vistos de lejos. Al parecer, todo el pueblo se acercaban a pie de montaña. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando la primera flecha atravesó el blanco algodón, desgarrando a su paso piel y músculos, atravesando hasta el otro costado. Los ojos dorados, desencajados y vacíos por el miedo que le petrificó, se cerraron dejando escapar un grito desgarrador.

Acto seguido, las voces de los varones se escucharon a coro mientras el ser alado intentaba huir de ellos... pero era imposible.

Más flechas fueron lanzadas por miradas sedientas por sangre, por carne del pequeño que dejaba rastro de su espesa sangre por la hierba silvestre.

El pavor y la confusión se extendían por su mente al igual que lo hacía el dolor de su cuerpo siendo perforado por las armas.

¿Por qué le atacaban? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Y por fin, la última flecha fue lanzada fallida a desgarrar sus pliegues moteados de un rojo más oscuro que el de la propia tela. Había sido apresado y dio un traspiés, quedando tendido en el suelo entre suciedad y el olor metálico de su propio carmín.

Pronto alcanzaron el hermoso y frágil ave con aspecto angelical y atrapado de pies y manos, sus ropas fueron desgarradas, siendo expuesta su tersa piel a la luz de las maderas que portaban en las manos.

Los hombres abrieron paso al patriarca, quien observó el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo ante él. En efecto, era un muchacho con rostro femenino, al igual que todo su delgado y grácil cuerpo. Todo un ángel de alas doradas estaba allí, presente entre humanos.

Los cabellos dorados, aún húmedos y esparcidos por la tierra de los bosques, dibujaban caminos serpenteantes y se movían al son de los intentos de desatarse. Las lágrimas pronto fueron advertidas entre el brillo de los fuegos y la luna.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque nos darás la vida eterna, Yatagarasu.

Y dicha sentencia fue como un aliento para los armados, quienes con hachas en mano, se abrieron paso para alzarlas al cielo estrellado.

Los ojos dorados volvieron a abrirse, su cuerpo tembló. —N-No... ¡No!

Y por más que gritara la avecilla cantora, el brillante filo de las armas descendieron con velocidad y fuerza, tallando la carne limpiamente y separándola del cuerpo. El dolor recorrió todo su ser y gritó con todas sus fuerzas entre el pánico de ver sus propias piernas fuera de lugar, alzadas cual trofeos entre vítores. Podía ver, verlo todo con la claridad que no hubiera deseado. A las luces que proporcionaban, los ojos vacíos observaban las extremidades descartadas ensangrentadas, al igual que las armas usadas para ello. Podía ver su carne, su sangre discurrir entre los dedos de ellos... Podía ver incluso sus huesos seccionados, blancos y abrazados por sus propios músculos.

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro, mas no era escuchado o visto por nadie, ni siquiera el ángel de alas doradas podía cerciorarse de nada, tan solo de un profundo dolor, del frío que comenzaba a embargarle desde la mitad del muslo en adelante, pues comenzaba a perder sangre en demasía.

Y solo podía ser víctima de una leyenda sin sentido ni fundamento, atrapado en esa escena brutal y completamente fuera de este mundo. El demonio no era él, el demonio era la oscuridad humana...

Y volvió a sentir el dolor, más desgarrador que otro cualquiera, pues el vientre fue sajado y acuchillado hasta llegar cerca del pecho cual animal de matanza. Y las gentes continuaban vitoreando por despojar de las suaves y rojizas partes que anidaban en el interior de su cuerpo en un espectáculo sanguinario.

Todo era manchado con la sangre del Tengu, de un Yatagarasu bajo la protección de la diosa Amaterasu. Y sus alas perdieron la virginidad del dorado para transformarse en un baño de carmesí tan innecesario y abrupto como el momento.

En sus últimos momentos, el último aliento fue lanzado por su mente.

—Hermano... Sálvame...

...

_¡Y este ha sido mi primer aporte para el fabuloso manga que me tiene enganchada! Ojalá os haya gustado y espero que si he cometido alguna metedura de pata, estaría encantada de que me lo dijerais si tenéis más idea que yo ^^ Las críticas constructivas me encantan, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
